


The Perks of Being Sick

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Sickfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Roman is sick so his four partners and his brother put on a play for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Perks of Being Sick

Being sick was not a very nice thing to be, and if you were Roman, you reminded everyone including your partners of that fact. The past few days Roman had been feeling groggy, on the verge of being sick, but it was all things that he could power through. But when he woke up the next morning feeling like he had fallen from a plane without a parachute with all the general achiness his body was suffering and how his stomach felt like one twisted knot of every disgusting thing he had ever eaten- well there was certainly no powering through that. Roman just had to admit that he was sick. Maybe he got sick because of all the recent all nighters he pulled to finish scripts and to plot new story ideas and to binge that one new series on Netflix. Or maybe it was because he ate some indistinguishable food that was found in the back of the fridge on a dare from his brother Remus. But who could know for certain?

Despite what actually made Roman sick, however, one fact was still the same, he had all four of his boyfriends taking care of him. And it was a good thing Roman liked the attention, because if he didn't- well he would probably be even more grouchy than he already was since he was sick. Roman didn't mean to be grouchy like be was, he knew he could be a bit snappy on his best of days but when he was sick oh was he a queen who would bite anyone's head off just if they looked at him funny. But with that thought in mind, Roman tried his best to not be a bitch to his boyfriends, because he knew that they weren't the ones who made him sick and they were just trying to take care of him.

Virgil had stocked the fridge with purple Gatorade for him, Deceit let him use his Spongebob snuggie, and Logan and Patton had offered to bring him soup and crackers if he wanted them. They had all done so much for him by just being there and loving him that Roman couldn't of possibly asked for more. That was until they told him about the play that is.

"Wait-" Roman asked, a pale purple ring over his lips from how he had been drinking his Gatorade. "You guys wrote a play?"

"We wrote  _ you  _ a play," Logan corrected.

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Roman leaned against Logan who was sitting beside him on the sofa in the common room of the mind palace. "You all wrote me a play?" He rephrased, looking around him at his boyfriends. His face with flush with not just a fever now but embarrassment. "What for?"

"Because, silly!" Chimed Patton from the far end of the sofa, he was squeezed at the very end with Deceit between him and Logan. "You're sick, and until you're better, we thought that we'd take up your creative duties. If not you'd just work yourself to death."

Furrowing his brows together, Roman sat up straighter, "If I just got sick today, how have you guys had the time to write a whole play?"

"Oh please," Deceit rolled his eyes from between Patton and Logan. He leaned forward to look past Logan at Roman, "We all knew you've been getting sick for the past few days, we've had some time to prepare."

"Plus we bullshit the whole thing," Said Virgil from his spot on the arm of the couch besides Dee where he was perched like a bird. "And Remus helped a little too."

Deceit nodded, "That too."

Choosing to ignore the fact that Roman wasn't as good at hiding being sick as he thought he was, Roman shimmied in his seat and crossed his arms loosely over his chest. "Well… Do I get to see this play or must it wait until I'm on my deathbed?"

With a delighted squeal Patton jumped up from the couch, "Ooh, it's so good!" He said, grabbing Deceit by the hands and pulling him up as well. "We'll go get Remus, he's apart of it too!" With a smile he nodded at Roman, then Dee and they both left the common room to go fetch Remus.

Virgil hopped off of the arm of the couch and extended a hand to Logan, "Dee, Remus, and Pat are the only ones who know the full script," He didn't sound excited as he pulled Logan up from the couch. "They mostly wrote it."

"We just gave them ideas of what we would like to be included," Shrugged Logan. "But we do know are roles, so that's a good thing I suppose."

Roman blinked, if he would have had to put on a performance that he didn't know all the twists and turns to he would've been so on edge that he'd screw up everything. Better his partners than him having to suffer that, "I'm sure it will be great," He said, "I'm scared to see what those three have cooked up together though, their personal styles of creativity really uh-.. Clash."

Logan pushed up his glasses, and even though there was a smile on his face, he sighed, "You're not wrong, but they're all far more creative than Virgil and I." He turned to Virgil beside him who had looped his arm around his waist. "We better go help them as much as they'll let us."

"Yeah," Virgil nodded, then looked at Roman, "We won't be too long, princey, try not to drop dead on us before we get the performance over with." He grinned.

"Ha ha," Roman rolled his eyes but he couldn't help smiling, "Go!" He waved his hands at them, "Maybe your play will heal me, or make me more sick who knows."

With a snort Virgil lead Logan out of the common room down the hall where Patton and Deceit had went. With them gone, Roman brought his knees to his chest and yawned as he cuddled up with himself on the couch. Despite the fact that he was completely uncertain how this play was going to be, he was was still anxious to see it. He was also certain that he was going to love it. Never had anyone wrote him a play.. Never ever, ever. He couldn't wait to see it.

Ten minutes later, Patton, Deceit, Logan, and Virgil had returned with Remus and they all looked like they raided the Imagination for costumes. Remus had on the ugliest suit that Roman had ever seen, it was neon green and made from fake fur that was shedding everywhere. He plopped down next to Roman on the couch and set a cloud of fake fur into the air. "Welcome to show!" Remus grinned, "Let me introduce you to our cast!" He gestured to the others.

" _ Logan,"  _ Remus pointed at him, "Is our valiant knight!" Logan had on a metal breastplate, knee high leather boots, and a shining metal helmet. At his hip was a sheathed sword on a belt. In his hand was a children's toy, hoppity horse that was far too small for him and a script. He didn't look too happy about the hoppity horse, he kept switching it from hand to hand, forcing a smile.

Remus then pointed at Patton, " _ Pat  _ is our stolen princess!" Patton had on a plastic tiara and a poofy blue dress with near liquid looking fabric that shimmered so much that Cinderella herself would've been jealous. Unlike Logan, however, he didn't hold a script. He smiled happily and waved to Roman like a child would wave to their parents at their elementary school play.

" _ Virge,"  _ Remus kept on pointing to the each of them despite the fact that Roman could clearly see everyone and knew who was who. "Is our evil king!" Virgil beared a pair of his fake Halloween fangs, smiling. He had on dark purple robes with a high collar that wouldn't of looked uncommon in the line up of wizarding outfits used for the Harry Potter films. Like Logan, he also held a script.

Remus pointed to Deceit, "And  _ Dee!  _ Well," he dropped his hand and shrugged. "You'll have to watch to find out." Deceit was nearly dressed the same as always. He had on a yellow dress shirt, and a long black cape with yellow trim instead of his shoulder cape. He changed his yellow gloves out for a pair of fingerless black ones that looked like they could've been apart of Virgil's wardrobe. With the fingerless gloves, Roman could see his green and yellow-gray scales on his fingers.

"Wait-" Roman snapped his head away from his boyfriends in their beautiful outfits, "You're not going to tell me who he is?" When Remus only grinned at him, Roman turned to look at Dee, "Who are you?" He asked.

"One of your four boyfriends who worked hard on this play," Deceit flashed Roman a smile, "Now are you going to let put this show on or are you going to ask us more questions?"

Roman sat back in his seat and grumbled, "No… Wait," He turned to Remus, "What are you?"

"An atrocity, your brother, and right now a  _ narrator!"  _ Remus clapped his hands together then wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder, pulling him close. "And the show is going to start now so you'd be best to shut up."

Roman rolled his eyes and pushed Remus off of him, "I could  _ so  _ cough on you and make you sick right now," He threatened.

"Do it, hot stuff," Remus stuck out his tongue, "That's no threat to me! Besides, mi germs es su germs! You couldn't get me sick if you tried," He raised his eyebrows, "And if you do try," He said before Roman could speak, "Then it'll end up only to my advantage. Now-  _ places!"  _ He shouted at the other sides who had been watching their conversation.

Everyone jumped and hurried around the room. Patton, Dee, and Virgil left for the leftmost side of the room and Logan went to the mouth of the hallway on the right.

Roman couldn't help but smile at Remus, yeah his brother was a grade A crazy a lot of the time, but he loved him more than anything. He pulled his snuggie up above his mouth and watched the makeshift stage that was really just their living room, eager for the show to start.

"Okay…" Remus muttered besides him, "We open on the young knight Logan!" He said and Logan walked out from the hall, script and hoppity horse in hand. "And  _ he's riding his horse!"  _ He hissed.

Sighing, Logan put the toy horse between his legs and walked rather awkwardly around the room. "Oh my," He read from his script, "I cannot believe that the beautiful Princess Patton has been….  _ Princessnapped, _ " He looked up at Remus in disgust. "Princessnapped- by the king of shadows in the lands where the sun has forever set. It is up to me, Logan, to find him, and return him to his own kingdom."

Roman giggled behind his snuggie. Oh he wished he had a camera on him, he hoped that Patton had taken pictures of him beforehand. Because if Logan on a hoppity horse was not documented with photos, then Roman would just die.

"So Logan traveled," Remus said from besides Roman. He crossed his legs underneath himself and put his arms behind his head. "He traveled long and far until he reached the land where the sun has forever set! Where the king of shadows, Virgil, lurked!"

Logan stopped and put the hoppity horse down, he looked down at his script and turned the page, "Here I have arrived in the land where the sun has forever set," He pushed up his glasses and looked around. "It's so dark, how am I going to find Princess Patton if I can't even see him?"

"But out of no where," Remus spoke and Roman had to admit that he made a really good narrator. Roman liked listening to his brother speak, he had the type of voice that got you interested in whatever he was saying. He hung on to every word that Remus was saying all the while watching the show his boyfriends were putting on for him. "There came a light! Blue and shining, Logan followed it."

Logan took only a step forward and then Patton stepped on to their makeshift stage.

"It was the Princess," Remus said, "His pure inner light was so bright that even in a place so dark, Logan could see it."

"Princess Patton!" Logan gasped and slowly and knelt in front of Patton. He bowed his head to look at his script.

Patton put a hand to his chest and looked down at Logan, "Logan-?" He asked, curiously. "Aren't you one of my knights at the castle?" He looked around and dropped down to pull Logan out of his kneeling. "What are you doing here?"

"Despite always being in his court, Logan had never seen the princess up close before." Said Remus.

"My.. My Princess," Logan looked up from his script, "You were princessnapped by King Virgil!" He stepped closer to Patton, "I've come to rescue you!"

"Rescue?" Murmured Patton. "But, knight-"

"I'm sorry, princess but-" Logan looked back at his script and sighed. "Before we go I must tell you that has burning in my brain from the moment I saw you."

Patton pushed up his glasses, looking rather confused, "Well.. um, go on then."

A blush rose in Logan's face and he again looked at his script. He scowled at it, "My dear princess… You are.." He took a deep breath in, "You are the dummiest of thiccies and-" He stopped and turned away from Patton to Remus. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Remus, did  _ you  _ write this part of the script?"

Roman burst into a fit of laughter that he didn't even bother to try and hide, "Lo'! Lo', say that again! Please! Oh my god!" Even Patton was giggling behind his hand. From the side of the room where both Deceit and Virgil were waiting for their cue, they were holding on to each other and doing a horrible job of laughing quietly.

Remus grinned at his brother, and crossed his arms across his chest, "Hey c'mon, LoLo! This is a  _ live  _ performance here! Get back to it! Or I'll stick that hoppity horse of yours where the sun don't shine."

"This is Thomas' mind," Logan said through gritted teeth, " _ No  _ sun shines here-"

Before Remus could hit Logan with another threat, Patton jumped back into the play, the hint of a giggle still in his voice. "My dear knight! I'm beyond flattered, but, but-"

Logan glared at Remus for one more second before turning back to Patton, "But what, princess?"

Just then, Virgil came from the side of the room and stood by Patton. "Hey, babe," He said, wrapping his arm around Patton's waist. Then he pointed to Logan, "Who's this?"

"' _ Babe' _ ?" Logan asked, he took a step back and clumsily unsheathed his sword, not at all holding it right. "Princess Patton! But- this is King Virgil! He princessnapped you?!"

Virgil carefully glanced at his script, "'Princessnapped'?" He laughed while Patton embarrassedly covered his face with his hands. "Princess Patton is my boyfriend."

Patton peeked out from behind his fingers and sighed, "Knight Logan, our relationship was meant to be secret until we revealed it on our wedding day."

Logan dropped his sword and turned around, script still in hand. "My whole journey… and you weren't in any harm at all…"

"Hey um… Even though you messed up Netflix and chill, your actions were still really noble." King Virgil said, "I'm happy someone took a notice of Patton being missing. How would you like to quit your job of a knight at his castle and come to work here as his bodyguard?"

Logan looked over his shoulder, "I need to think about it.. This is a lot to take in. At his home kingdom or here, I will always protect Princess Patton. I don't see how it matters."

"Well," Virgil nodded, "The offer stands. Come to me when you're ready to accept. Stay here if you wish or return home, it's up to you." He kissed Patton's cheek, "But  _ we  _ really shouldn't be leaving Dee waiting- I told him I was going to get popcorn. He'll watch the next episode without us."

Logan jumped around, "Wait, there's more of you now?" 

Then Deceit stepped around the corner, "Guys, I am  _ not  _ going to keep it paused anymore- Wait who are you?" He asked, pointing to Logan.

"This is-" Virgil began but Patton cut him off.

"This is one of the knights from my kingdom..he thought Virgil princessnapped me and came to rescue me.." Patton said.

"And I still don't know who this is," Logan said, gesturing to Deceit, then glancing at his script.

Dee raised a brow and grabbed Virgil's hand, "I'm Virgil's boyfriend, Prince Deceit."

"I thought Princess Patton was Virgil's boyfriend?" Logan asked confusedly.

"I am," Patton spoke up, "But I'm also Dee's boyfriend."

Logan blinked, and put both of his hands on his head. "I quit my job as a knight, and I'm not becoming a bodyguard. I'm going to become a hermit in the woods so I don't have to deal with the tangled and crazy love lives of you royals." And with that, Logan walked out of the room.

"Annnnd scene!" Remus shouted, jumping up from the couch. "Okay now let's do it again but this time I want a bloody battle between Virgil and Logan because Lo, you're going to pull a Gaston and-"

Roman stood up so fast that his vision got blurry and his head hurt, probably not the best thing to do since he was sick. "Wait that's it?" He asked, "Doesn't Logan become Patton's bodyguard? What is this?"

Logan walked back into the room, "Does that mean you didn't enjoy it? Did I just use incorrect english and ride a child's toy for nothing?"

"No!" Roman said quickly, "No, guys, I loved it!" He said, actually meaning it. Yeah the play was stupid, no more than fifteen minutes long, and really didn't have a plot, but it was funny and he appreciated all the work his partners and brother put into it. "I just.. That ending, I feel like this was a cross between some Monty Python movie and an oddly plot filled Tik Tok."

"You really do criticize everything, don't you?" Virgil asked, smiling gently. "You actually liked it?"

"Yes! And I've told you before, I can't help but critique the things I love! It's my fatal flaw!" He smiled, "It was great, it really was."

"We had trouble coming up with an ending," Patton admitted, "But I'm happy you liked it! I really didn't want to make Lo a hermit-"

"Yeah, I don't like that much either-" Sighed Logan, he pushed up his glasses and walked over to the others. "But as long as you liked it, Roman."

"How many times do I have to say I that I love it?" Roman put his hands on his hips, "But you guys are forgetting one thing!"

"And what's that?" Deceit asked.

Roman rolled his eyes, "To take a bow! All actors have to do it at the end of a performance! Line up you all!"

Everyone eyed each other for a moment before shuffling into a line.

"You too," Roman said, grabbing Remus' arm, "You worked on this too and you were a great narrator, get up there!"

Remus grinned and walked straight across the coffee table to join the others, "You sure are a picky audience member," He teased, "We should have brought rotten tomatoes to throw at you."

Roman chose to ignore that comment. "Now bow!" He waved his hands happily and then summoned some flowers that he tossed at them while they agreed to his demands. "Bravo! Great job! Ugh, I have such talented boyfriends and brother.. Almost too talented, I don't want competition now." Once he ran out of flowers, he joined them all at the front of the room.

Patton nearly tackled him in a hug and Roman almost fell in his efforts to catch him, "You made a  _ perfect  _ princess, Patton." He smiled.

"Aww, Roman," Patton squeezed him tightly. "I'm so happy you liked it! Ugh, I wish I could kiss you."

"Do it at your own risk, you'll get sick if you do." Then before Roman knew it, he felt many more arms on him. Everyone was giving a hug so tight that he felt that his lungs might pop, but he didn't mind. For once it felt pretty great to be sick. "Not that I don't love this hug guys- but y'all are going to get sick and then it will be on me."

"Shut it, princey," Virgil said from behind him, he kissed Roman's cheek. "Take our hug already."

"Yeah, how often do we  _ all  _ hug you?" Dee asked, he was hugging Patton who was still hugging Roman. "You won't get this again," He lied, smiling.

Logan was at his side, "For once, I don't mind risking getting sick. Besides, we all know how cranky you get when you don't get attention."

"Oh my god he  _ does!"  _ Remus laughed on Roman's other side.

Roman frowned, "Okay, now I hope that I do get you all sick for this. Every single one of you, you're all going to get my germs and I won't feel sorry!"

"Liar." They all said. And they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. No plot. I don't know how this happened. This idea was much better in my head.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
